Halloween
by VannuroRB
Summary: The Yugioh gang have a little hunt on Halloween. No Yaoi, and to be honest, not really scary.


Yeah, I know, everyone is going to be doing this. A Halloween fanfic for Halloween, but I thought I'd give it a go, though I am no good at scariness -_- Just to let you know.

* * *

Halloween~

Yugi and his friends walked out of the school grounds talking to each other as they did. His friends consisted of Yami, Joey, Anzu, Tristan, Ryou and Malik. Though Kaiba was on speaking terms to the group, they wouldn't call him an exact friend as such.

'So Yug, what are you going to do tonight?' Joey asked as he ruffled his hair.

'Not much' Yugi replied 'I'm going to be helping grandpa with the shop'.

'Is that so?'

They all turned around to see Marik and Bakura standing behind them, their arms crossed over their chests and huge smirks on their faces. Ryou and Malik immediately glared and put their hands on their hips in a scolding manner.

'What are you up to?' Ryou questioned.

Marik and Bakura chuckled and turned to them 'What better way to spend Halloween then to see how much of a scaredy-cat you girls are'.

Yami frowned 'How is this fun?' Yami questioned.

'It'll be fun for us because you'll be shitting your pants' Bakura and Marik laughed, only to stop when someone's bag hit the back of Bakura's head, he groaned and turned to Kaiba 'What the hell was that for?'

'For being complete idiots' Kaiba growled back, holding his bag in his hands.

'Just because you don't believe in ghosts and stuff' Bakura growled right back.

'They don't exist. Why believe in something that doesn't exist?'

Marik leaned closer to Bakura and whispered something in his ear, whatever it was it made Bakura smile and agree to it.

'Okay then Kaiba' Bakura grinned broadly at him 'If you're not scared and don't believe in it, then come to the abandoned hospital. All of you' Bakura turned to face the group 'All of you come to the hospital at eight, and if we don't see you there, we'll just take it you were too scared to go'.

Bakura and Marik laughed with each other as they walked through the gates, turning briefly to say 'See you there' And then they walked down the road.

Everyone stood in silence as they waited to see if Marik and Bakura would come back.

'I'm not going' Anzu said hugging her arms.

'Me too' Tristan agreed 'You know those two will be planning on something, I don't want to think of it'.

'I'm going' Kaiba said.

Everyone turned to him with their mouths open 'You are?'

Kaiba turned to them 'Yeah. The least the psycho twins can do is get a dummy and put a pumpkin head on it, nothing bad can happen. I would've thought you would've jumped at the idea to show those two up Yami'.

'I was' Yami defended 'I was going to you know'.

Yugi turned to Yami, seeing Yami going, Yugi couldn't help himself 'Then I'll go to!'

Yami turned to look at Yugi 'Are you sure Aibou? I know you can get scared too'.

'I want to prove to them I'm not scared! I want to do this'.

Yami smiled and ruffled Yugi's hair at his determination. Joey put his arm around Yugi's neck.

'And I'm going to' Joey added 'I'm not letting my buddy have all the fun'.

Yugi giggled and hugged Joey tightly, to which Joey hugged back.

'I didn't think you liked this sort of thing mutt' Kaiba smirked.

Joey glared at Kaiba 'I don't moneybags, but I'm going if Yug's going'.

'Suit yourself'.

Yami turned to Ryou and Malik 'What about you two?' He asked.

Malik and Ryou shrugged their shoulders 'Marik and Bakura do it when we get home anyway, I think we might pass on it'.

'Alright' Yami turned to the others 'Then we'll meet up at eight at the old hospital, see what Marik and Bakura planned'.

* * *

8:00~

Yami and Yugi walked down the road to the abandoned hospital together, both dressed up warmly and Yami holding the torchlight so they could see where they were going. Yugi hugged his spare arm tightly as he looked around at the dark trees.

'W-What if we get caught?' Yugi asked shakily 'I-I mean…we could get into trouble'.

Yami stopped and turned to Yugi 'Yugi, if you're scared, why don't you go home?'

'I'm not scared! If I laugh I won't be scared!' Yugi gave a false laugh and started walking again with Yami 'Besides…you have the torch…and I don't want to let go'.

Yami chuckled but carried on walking, soon they found the gates and walked over to it, only to find Malik and Ryou standing there waiting.

'Malik? Ryou?'

They turned at Yami's voice and watched them come closer 'What are you two doing here? I thought you wasn't going to come'.

'Yeah well…they forced us' Malik explained 'We didn't have much of a choice…'

'I see' Yami said with a smirk on his face.

'Shut up Yami'.

'Looks like everyone's here' They turned around to see Kaiba with his own flashlight 'Lets just hope I won't look like an idiot with you lot'.

'Not everyone is here' Yugi corrected 'Joey's not here'.

'Hi…' Came a timid reply from Joey as he stepped away from Kaiba.

'I found a lost puppy on the way here' Kaiba smirked at Joey.

'Kaiba! At least I'm not a dirty stinking…rich man!'

Kaiba smirked some more 'I'm richer then you'.

There was a buzz that made everyone jump, and they realised there was an intercom by the gates, they gathered round as they heard the recognisable voices of Marik and Bakura.

'Welcome all' Bakura greeted.

'We hope you have an enjoyable time of scare' Marik added.

'Please, enter'.

The gates creaked and they stiffly opened up to the group as they stood back and watched it open, waiting like a hungry mouth. Yami turned to Kaiba.

'You go first Kaiba' Yami offered 'After all, you don't believe in this stuff'.

'Oh?' Kaiba smirked 'Feeling a little scared are we?'

'As if!'

There was a rustle and Yugi's head turned sharply at the bushes 'W-What was that?'

There was another rustle to which everyone heard and started shaking slightly-except Kaiba and Yami.

'I-I heard of a story' Ryou stuttered as he clung to Malik 'A-About a m-murderer th-that kept c-coming to this hospital'

'Ryou stop!' Malik whined.

Yami flashed his flashlight over to the bushes, then bending down, picked up a stone and threw it at the bushes. Yugi, Joey, Malik and Ryou screamed when something jumped out of the bushes and ran away. Kaiba and Yami turned to the shaking group.

'It was just a deer' Yami said.

They stopped shaking and looked up at Yami once he spoke those words 'A-A d-deer?'

'Yes'.

They looked at each other before shaking themselves slightly and turning to Kaiba and Yami.

'We weren't scared'.

Yami and Kaiba smirked at each other, but decided to lead the others down the road to the hospital. They looked up at the forgotten building; it's walls cracking and covered in ivy, and it's windows smashed, the creepy dark feeling to it was present.

'W-Why was this place a-abandoned?' Malik asked nervously.

'Umm…I-I don't know' Yugi replied 'I-I think it wasn't convenient for everyone. Y-You know…it was…quite outside of town by then…'

'Oh…'

They soon reached the doors, Yami turned to Kaiba this time.

'Go on Kaiba, I was the first one to go through the gates' Yami said 'Unless you're scared'.

'Hell no'.

Kaiba walked up the steps and pushed open the doors, letting the darkness spread to the outside. Kaiba flashed his flashlight inside before turning to the others.

'You would've thought they'd jump us at the front door' Kaiba muttered.

'BOO!'

Everyone jumped-except Yami and Kaiba-as Marik and Bakura stood with two masks of something repulsive. They laughed to themselves until Kaiba walked up to them and grabbed Marik's mask, pulling it off slightly.

'You're going to have to do better then that' Kaiba said as he let go of the mask and it hit Marik in the face.

'Ow!'

Bakura chuckled and discarded his mask 'Then come with us'.

Marik quickly took his mask off and followed Bakura inside, then Kaiba did and Yami followed with the others still shaking and recovering from their scare.

* * *

They walked through the empty corridors, the moonlight seeping through the broken windows, the rooms still had some equipment in it; beds, chairs, tables, all covered in dust and cobwebs waiting to be used again. They all looked around as they followed Marik and Bakura deeper into the hospital.

'Where exactly are you taking us?' Kaiba asked impatiently.

'To the hospital wing' Marik replied.

'How fun'.

There was a low moan to which everyone turned to, it came down the other side of the corridor and everyone fell silent. Malik and Ryou clung to each other, Yugi grabbed Yami's arm while Joey hid behind Kaiba.

'Wh-What was that?' Yugi stuttered.

Kaiba turned to shine the torch at Marik and Bakura who had grins on their faces.

'Did you put a sound system in here or something?' Kaiba asked.

'We might've done' Marik said mysteriously 'It might've just been a ghost'.

They chuckled to themselves as they carried on walking, everyone else following them. Yugi looked up at Yami, seeing the fearless him.

'H-How many people died here?' Yugi asked in a whisper.

'A lot' Yami replied.

'D-Do you think they're g-ghosts are still here?' Joey stuttered.

'Don't be stupid' Kaiba growled 'And why are you hiding behind me?'

'Because you're not scared'.

'Oh?' Kaiba smirked 'And you are?'

'N-No!' Joey stood away and put his hands in his pocket 'J-Just made me jump is all'.

'Sure'.

There was a click to which everyone stopped and turned, seeing someone rise up from the window of a room scaring everyone-except Yami and Kaiba-as they hugged their partners and cried slightly. Marik and Bakura were laughing and hugging their middles. Yami shone the light at the person to reveal it was a dummy, with a pumpkin as a head and rakes for arms.

'Boring' Kaiba muttered.

'Kinda reminds me of that movie' Yami added 'The guy had a pumpkin head and stuff'.

The others hand calmed down when they realised it wasn't real and wiped away the loose tears.

'I even predicted this' Kaiba said.

'Hey yeah you did' Yami turned to Kaiba 'Psychic are we?'

'Like hell. Those two are predictable'.

Marik and Bakura groaned and rolled their eyes 'Always the troublesome one. Anyway, it's over here'.

Marik and Bakura lead the others to some large doors and pushed them open, everyone walked in and observed the large room. There were beds lining against the wall, with very small space to walk in between. Each bed had a small side table where old vases sat with no flowers in them. There were curtains at the further end and the windows let in the moonlight on one side of the room. Marik and Bakura turned to the group.

'Beautiful isn't it?'

Kaiba frowned at them 'It's just a room'.

'Yeah but, did you know, that a family all died in this very room' They nodded at them all to enforce that they were right 'And some say, it was the doctors who killed them off'.

Kaiba and Yami both raised an eyebrow 'That's just stupid'.

'It's true!'

Yugi looked around the room trying to distract himself from Marik and Bakura, but his eyes widened and he tugged on Yami's sleeve shakily. Yami looked down at Yugi and noticed his pale state.

'What is it Aibou?' Yami asked.

Yugi shakily lifted his hand 'W-Wh-What's th-th-that?'

Everyone all looked to where Yugi pointed at, freezing at the sight as well.

On one of the beds was a little boy. Much younger then they were, he just sat and ignored them while he read through a book, but he was see-through, like he was built out of mist. Kaiba simply snorted and left the shaking group to stand next to the boy, then turned to the others.

'Clever' Kaiba said 'This hologram looks very realistic'.

'K-Kaiba' Bakura stuttered 'T-That's not a hologram. W-We didn't do that'.

Kaiba looked at them, then back to the boy who had since stared up at him. Everyone screamed when they realised it was a ghost and ran back down the corridor, Kaiba simply crossed his arms at the boy.

'Well I don't believe you're a ghost' Kaiba said.

Yami came back when he realised Kaiba wasn't with them, quickly grabbed Kaiba's arm and pulled him out with the others.

The boy simply stared at the door where they were and then turned back to his book, turning the page.

'Little brother' The boy looked up to see his sister walking towards him 'We have to go, mama is waiting'.

He nodded and shut the book, he walked to his sister and held her hand as they walked again 'There were funny people here'.

'There always is' And with that they walked through a wall and disappeared into the night.

* * *

The gang ran out of the hospital and down the road until they ran out of air and collapsed on the road. Yugi clung to Yami as he tried to calm Yugi down though shaking himself, Malik and Ryou were hugging each other tightly as they were shaking and crying themselves, Joey clung to Kaiba who was standing calmly unlike everyone else, Marik and Bakura were cowering themselves.

'T-Th-That w-was t-t-too s-scary' Yugi stuttered.

'I-It's alright' Yami reassured 'I-I must've been…a-a trick of the light…'

'N-No it wasn't!' Marik yelled.

'I'm getting hungry' Kaiba muttered. They all looked to Kaiba who stared at them each 'What?'

'We just saw a freaking ghost!' Joey exclaimed 'And all you can think about is food!'

'Like you can talk. You eat every minute'.

Joey glared at Kaiba but stepped away. Yugi still clung to Yami.

'C-Can we go home now?' Yugi asked in a whimper.

'I-I think we should' Yami stood up and helped Yugi 'I-I'm taking Yugi home. S-See you tomorrow everyone'.

As soon as Yami and Yugi walked away, everyone caught up with them.

'Don't leave!' Ryou cried out as he ran over to join them, Malik soon followed as well as Joey, Bakura and Marik.

'You have the flashlight!'

Kaiba watched them disappear as he turned back to the hospital and looked at it, he sighed and shook his head as he walked back down the road.

'There's no such thing' He muttered as he walked into the night darkness.

* * *

Happy Halloween everyone! ^^


End file.
